A New Life is Too Much Trouble
by Alyssa Judson
Summary: The story of Lorelai before and during her pregnancy. Lots of drama, and lots of angst. CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!
1. Fights and Thoughts

**Well, here I finally go. My first fic. This one is going to be...interesting. I'm only hoping I get the characters down alright. This is all based on Gilmore Girls, I own nothing - I'm pretty sure it belongs to the goddess Amy Sherman-Palladino! Love that woman. This takes place just before Lorelai gets pregnant & on...her gorgeous transformation to rebellious teen to loving mother. Yay!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorelai had once more holed herself up in her prissy room. It was like a comeback from _Valley of the Dolls_, only far more frills and much less chills...no...still chills. It seemed as though, despite the fact that she had every material thing a girl could wish for, she still had nothing to comfort her. And no one.

Well... A broad smile spread across her face as she swiped at her tears. She stood up, slipping on her jeans and Bangles t-shirt. As she slid open the window, the wind toyed with her dark brown hair, looking back in the midnight hour. Dropping her boots below her, bright blue eyes shining mischeiviously, she slowly climbed out and down her balcony. After slipping her boots back on, she hurried off of the Gilmore property, glad to have the caring cloak of night covering her shoulders.

Soon she slowed to a walk, thinking about the yelling match she'd just had with her parents. This time it was about school, and Christopher. Since she'd started dating Chris, her grades had dropped from it's straight A's to a steady stream of B's and C's. Big whoop, she was passing, at least...Mitzi was noticing the difference in grade, though, as Mitzi always did. And Mitzi was noticing Lorelai and Christopher's more frequent fights.

As she approached the Hayden property, Lorelai hesitated. Straub and Francine by no means liked Lorelai. They were scared for how far it would go, whereas her parents figured that, once Lorelai's grades were up, her and Chris would turn out perfect for each other. Chris would become a huge insurance businessman and Lorelai would become. . .her mother.

The springtime was a gorgeous time of year, and Lorelai made herself think about the cherry blossoms that surrounded her as she neared Chris' house - just to keep her mind off...things.

When Christopher came up to his room, he was mildly surprised to see Lorelai sitting there. He quickly went over and kissed her deeply. "Thanks for that," Lorelai teased as he sat beside her, leaving one hand to cup the nape of her neck and toy with her gorgeous hair.

"No problem. Any reason for the impromtu visit?" Christopher's eyes glittered in the low light in his room. God, Lorelai just loved to look at him - his eyes seemed so full of life.

"Not really. Is there ever?" Lorelai sighed. "The infamous Gilmores are deciding to reprimand me for the falling GPA."

Christopher smiled, trying to comfort her. "Who can blame who? Chilton is...Chilton."

"Only the most evil establishment on the planet." Lorelai grinned. "It's like a terribly bad form of -"

"Christopher! I want you to come directly back down here!" Despite the statement they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Lorelai winced. "Oooh...Straub doesn't like me." A woman's voice was added to the beckoning. "Francine less so."

"Francine doesn't like anybody." Chris pulled Lorelai to her feet, kissing her breifly. "Tomorrow is the dinner at your house. I'm not sure it's going to be altogether civil. Are you ready?"

"Who can be, Chris?" Lorelai's bright blue eyes saddened. "I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"Oh, Lore...we'll get out, I promise." He kissed her passionately, and let her go to his open window, climbing down just as soon as Straub began pounding on his door. "It is open, you know." Now it was his turn. He turned to face his parents.

Francine's black hair was up and perfect - as usual, while Straub's face was red with frustration. "Christopher, you need to stop seeing that girl immediately. Can't you see that she's bringing down your potential?"

"Potential, Dad? If Lorelai's doing anything, she's making me better - more respon -"

"Christopher," Francine interrupted, closing her eyes. She looked at her son, a powerful look in her eyes. "You need to begin thinking of Princeton. If Lorelai decides to hold you back..."

Christopher was apalled. "If I don't go to Princeton, mother, it would be my decision, whether I'm with Lorelai or not. I love her, though, and right now, I'd do just about anything for her."

Lorelai lifted her head toward the moon as Christopher's words drifted down to her. She sighed, smiling contentedly. Finally, for once in her life, she was loved.

But did she feel loved? She wasn't sure, even as she walked back into the hellhole commonly referred to as 'home.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R&R, please! Give me suggestions, anything! I'll be following the storyline, just putting it into a fic context...bwah!**


	2. Dealing with the Parents pt 1

**AN - Thank you for the reviews! You have no idea how surprised I was to see in my inbox two replies. Since two is my lucky number, I decided to go ahead & write more. lol Cheesy, aren't I?**

**Well, since this does take place before the show, I don't intend on having Lorelai end up with anyone, though if people enjoy my writing style and ask me to continue, I may decide to tweak it and create my own little Stars Hollow, with Chris and all. (Until it was apparent that Chris was a total ahole, I really liked them together)**

**Ho hum...I'm new to so I don't officially know what JJ means - Java Junkie, I believe. About how much Lorelai loves coffee? It's a given that ANY GG FF would contain THAT!**

**Anywho, I own nothing, and must give you my next wonderful chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday morning came, unwanted, to Lorelai Gilmore. She pulled herself out of bed and trudged downstairs to see if Gloria, her mother's latest cook, had at least made coffee yet. A nasty surprise awaited her.

"Lorelai."

Nearly jumping out of her skin at the voice as she fixed her own pot of coffee, Lorelai frowned hard as she turned to look at Emily Gilmore. "Mother! God, do you have to be so...so...chipper?"

"I'm sorry that the rest of the world cannot accommadate to your particular mood this morning, Lorelai." Emily Gilmore was already dressed, and looked perfect, as always. She raised one of her eyebrows as she eyed her bedraggled daughter. "Why do you insist on tromping around the house in your pajamas?"

Lorelai grunted as she got a cup of freshly made coffee and took a drink. "I need coffee, Mom. I always need coffee. I've done this for the past four years."

"Ah, yes, well, some of us can do better without coffee, I suppose."

As Emily turned toward the doorway, Lorelai gave her back a glare. Being sixteen in this house was hell.

"Oh, Lorelai, the tailor is coming next month to fit you for your dress."

"Of course, Mom." Lorelai pushed past her Mother and went back upstairs. "I need to get ready for school."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If the Gilmore house was a hellhole, there wasn't a name bad enough to describe the hallways of Chilton. Lorelai's only comfort was Christopher. She laughed out loud as she saw him standing by their lockers, two large cups of coffee in his hands. "Oh, Christopher! What would I do without you?" She dropped her bag next to them as she stood and downed the coffee. "God, new coffee place?"

"Yeah, down the street from my place."

"Ohhh...checking out the merchandise." She gave him a teasing look, one he tossed right back, then patted her butt lightly.

He leaned to whisper in her ear and nibble on the lobe of it gently. "Always, Lore."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as he dipped her lightly, then kissed her passionately.

"Ah, yes, the lovebirds." Lorelai stiffened at the sound of the voice...that hateful voice. Both Lorelai and Chris stood up and looked at Mitzi. "Mind moving? You're in the way of my locker."

"Your locker is over that way, Mitzi," Lorelai said, motioning vaguly in the opposite direction.

"I bet you only wish it was." Mitzi's brown eyes shot daggers in Lorelai's direction, her perfect hair pulled up and away from her face.

Lorelai sighed heavily, throwing her extra books into her locker and throwing the door shut. She just wished Mitzi would twist an ankle in her saddle shoes. "Fine, Mitzi. I'm almost late for Chem Lab anyway."

As Lorelai stomped away, Christ caught her by the arm. "Lore-"

"Don't do that Chris. I can't do it right now." Lorelai sighed. "I've got to leave school early today. Emily is making me help plan for tonight. I'll see you at dinner." The story was a complete farce, and both of them knew it, but Lorelai needed to get away from Mitzi and just have some time on her own, even though she had no idea where she would go.

But Lorelai had experience in the Gilmore household - she needed to have time on her own, and that included not having Chris around...it also included not being in school at certain times.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night, when Lorelai arrived home, she wasn't sure if she was pleased or dismayed to see the Haydens had already arrived. It was, after all, nearly seven fifteen, and as Lorelai climbed up to her balcony, she smiled to herself.

"Chris!" Lorelai nearly fell off the balcony, but managed to swing herself over the edge properly. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"I volunteered to come check on you. You'd better get dressed before Richard and Emily decide to impose as well." There was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Lorelai smiled broadly at this. "Alright, alright, I'll come join the circus."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**K, guys, that's all, for now. I need to rush off to work. I'll see tonight if I can squeeze anything more out of my muse. Please R&R, please suggest! Next post will be a kind of snippity dinner & the whole... cough appearance of Rory, if I can call it such. No worries, no graphics. The dinner will be nothing compared to when everyone finds out...oi...recall that episode? This'll be just as bad, if not worse! Laterez, all!**


	3. Dealing with the Parents pt 2

**AN -**

**No, this is not a JJ fic...not yet, anyway. If I decide to continue, end up in SH and such, but as you can see, it is still WAY too early for that. (thank you so much epona, for explaining that to me! It is MUCH appreciated!)**

**As many of my reviewers asked 'is Lorelai already pregnant?' NO! It will occur, however, in this wonderful segment. It won't go any further than T rated...I'd love to take it further, but since it is my first fic here, I'd like people to get more used to my writing style first.**

**Aw, G, thanks! -v I know you never get the opportunity to watch GG, so I majorly appreciate your comments! (that would be referring to Gabby-Hooch)**

**Kylie - Yes, I'm going to have it like the storyline is already laid out in current GG episodes. Once she's settled into the Independence Inn with Rory, I may continue on my own tangent, but considering that is away from the original basis of my fic, I'll probably make another seperate story for that.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope I answered your questions clearly!**

**Oh! Additional note - I'm starting college this fall, so I'm writing as much as I can now, that's why they're so short. Once school starts, they will be not as often, but they'll be longer. I hope my logic isn't disappointing!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorelai swished her soda in her glass, seemingly enthralled in the light shimmering from it's bubbly surfance. She vaguely heard Straub and her father arguing over some mild, little-be-known fact of business, then shifting to debate whom to call to see who was correct. It was a typical mix-family get together. Emily and Francine had moved closer together to discuss gossip either one had heard at the Club, while Christopher and Lorelai sat, looking bored out of their minds on the couch.

Dinner had passed quickly, and eventually, Richard and Straub retired into the study, to share cigars and phone Darren Something-or-Other. Emily and Francine seemed to ignore Christopher and Lorelai, even as they abandoned their glasses and slowly climbed the stairs up to Lorelai's bedroom.

"I think this room has been decorated like this since I was born," Lorelai said as she weaved her fingers between Christopher's.

Chris smiled at her. "It's cute. Not you, but still cute." He pressed his lips lightly against her's.

"So, some dinner, huh? There seems to be a lot of tension from your dad for me." Lorelai shivered slightly as she propped open her window.

Though Chris had known Lorelai was going to bring the subject up, Chris pretended to be surprised. "What? I didn't get anything from him, Lore." He followed her out to the balcony and sat on the rail next to her.

"That's bull, Christopher, and you know it."

Sighing, Chris nodded. He was never able to bluff around her. "He just...he's worried about where this is all going...where we're going."

Lorelai frowned thoughtfully. "Which would be...where?"

Christopher arched one eyebrow. "God, I dunno, Lore. Your parents want us to get married, be the be all and end all, while my parents... Hell. They're confusing as hell."

"Parents are supposed to be, Christopher."

The calm in her voice made him smile. She was his light...which sounded so elementary and childish, but it was true, and he loved it. He loved her.

"Hey, take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked him, trying not to smile.

"Take off your shirt." He stepped closer to her, taking her up into a passionate embrace he knew would make her weak in the knees. "Or do I have to do it myself?"

"Hmm...I like that last suggestion."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorelai laughed to herself as Christopher toyed with the gentle wave of hair that tumbled onto the ground around her head. "God, that was...amazing." Her amazing blue eyes locked onto his. "And kind of unexpected, but I suppose that's the best kind, huh?"

"Of what?"

"Of surprises. It was a big surprise." Lorelai played with Christopher's palm, running her fingertips across it lightly, making him pull back with a grin. "What?" she asked him curiously.

"That tickles."

"Awww...my poor baby." She began trailing kisses down his arm, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Does that tickle?" she asked, finally reaching his wrist. Before he had an opportunity to respond, Lorelai gasped. "Oh, God!"

She pulled her shirt back on hurriedly, scrambling to find her other clothes, particularly her underwear.

"What is it, Lore?"

"It's almost nine! Your parents are leaving any minute now! They can't find us like this!" Lorelai shoved his jeans into his arms, running her hands across her hair, trying to make sure there were no stray hairs out of place...nothing.

Lorelai and Christopher went downstairs just as the parents were bidding each other goodbye.

"We really must get together, Emily," Francine was saying, "and Lorelai, too. She'll be coming out this year, won't she?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we're fitting her dress tomorrow."

_Sorry, folks,_ Lorelai thought idly, _I'm already more than out._

"Fantastic!" Francine said enthusiastically. "When is the party?"

Emily sighed. "Unfortunately, not until February, but we want her dress to be perfect."

"Oh, that's a shame." Francine patted Lorelai on the shoulder. "You'll have your party soon, darling."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile, but she bit her tongue, trying not to say anything.

"We'd better get going, Francine, Christopher. Night comes swiftly."

"I'm glad we settled that argument, Straub." Richard nodded to his colleague as the formally shook hands.

"It's not over yet, Richard. I'll win you over later."

It seemed like a long time before the Hayden's had gone, and it couldn't've come too soon, in Lorelai's opinion. She needed a shower, before her parents noticed how wrinkled her clothes were or how messy her hair was, in the back.

"Lorelai." That voice, that _so_ annoying voice came to her as she was just about to start up the stairs.

"Yes, mother?"

Emily Gilmore went about putting things away that had been left out earlier from making drinks. "You and Christopher disappeared awefully quickly after dinner. Where did you go to?"

Lorelai pasted on a smile. "What do you mean, Mom?"

"What were you two doing?" Emily pressed on.

Lorelai's mind was screaming at her, berating her for trying to put _anything_ behind Emily Gilmore's back.

"Nothing. There's a school project coming up for Literature, and Chris and I are partners. We were trying to decide what to do about it."

Emily paused a moment. "Oh. Alright then. Go on upstairs. Sweet dreams."

There were moments that Emily seemed to slip into a different person, someone who loved and cared about her daughter, but those moments were fleeting, few and far between. As quick as the emotion fluttered across her seemingly plastic face, it disappeared again, gone back into hiding.

Lorelai went upstairs, glad to finally be out of the limelight, so she could reflect, as she so often did, out on her balcony.

After taking her shower, she slipped on her light blue terry cloth robe and stepped out onto the cold cement, her bare feet leaving her to remember the feeling of her naked body on the same ground, just a few hours before. If Richard and Emily knew...God. Christopher and her both would be hunted and shot, hung, stoned, and essentially tortured before finally being allowed to die.

"What a twisted web we weave."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I tried to make this one longer - there was a lot to describe. Sorry I didn't throw dinner with the parents in, but it would've been too long and I'm afraid I would've lost everyone's attention.**

**Please R&R as usual!**


	4. Discovering a Confusion

**Yes, in that last chapter Lorelai did get pregnant. This chapter, there will be some jumping around, but only because it's necessary to keep the story moving.**

**In case no one noticed, I wanted to point this out. Remember in the episode of Rory's birthday parties, Mitzi? She said she was trying to 'work on herself.' Now I'm not quite sure when, but earlier, Lorelai had mentioned how she'd had a 'Paris.' I'm guessing it turned out to be Mitzi, which is why I threw her into the mix. _lol_ She'll cause more trouble later on.**

**Here goes!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few weeks passed, and Lorelai was beginning to get bored. It seemed like nothing exciting was ever happening. Her debutante dress fit perfectly, much to Emily's excitement and Lorelai's dismay. They insisted on at least one photo every time she was fitted in the thing.

The next month, though, as her annual dress fitting played out, Lorelai didn't feel so good. She felt bloated and crampy, and was altogether frustrated. It was a rare occurence that Lorelai was up before the sun rose, but she was up at five o'clock, in her bathroom and kneeling over the toilet, holding her hair away from the mess she was making.

"God," she muttered, finally feeling settled. Her throat was raw with the effort it had taken to get rid of whatever she'd eaten that was bad. It had to've been the pineapple - it was looking a little off-kilter the night before.

What Lorelai wanted that day was just a day to laze around, but, living in the Gilmore household, it was basically impossible. Sure enough, at nine o'clock sharp, Emily was attacking Lorelai in the hallway. "Will you hurry with the zipper and get out here? Gertrude only has so much time for us, you know."

"I can't," Lorelai said, her voice straining slightly as she tried to suck in her stomach, which she thought looked to same, just to make the stupid dress fit. It wasn't working.

"I'm coming in." Emily opened the door and marched over to her daughter.

"Mom, no, I've got it." Lorelai flexed her shoulders in frustration.

Emily paused, giving her daughter that look. "I see. And the zipper is going to stay there?" Emily tugged on the sides of the elegant white dress. "My God...it's not the zipper...it doesn't fit! Have you gained weight, Lorelai?"

"No," Lorelai said flatly.

"Fine, take it off. Gertrude will remeasure."

"Emily!" cried a shrill voice. "I really must go! Tata, darling!"

The corners of Lorelai's lips curved into a smile. "Guess that plan's out the window."

Emily flicked her long red hair over her shoulder. "Get the dress off. You'll fit in the next one, damnit, if I have to sew it onto you myself."

Once Emily had gone, Lorelai's face fell as a thought came to her, unbidden. It was a perfect answer...except for the fact that the whole universe would be completely off-kilter if it were true.

"God, please, no."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Being only fifteen, Lorelai saw no other option but to go to the drug store. But it was by no means the close one.

Catching a bus after school, and talking very little to anyone, least of all Chrostopher, Lorelai went to the outskirts of Hartford, and found the nearest drugstore she could. Why was it Fridays were always bad days? This thought had occurred to her often, even though she knew the answer. This morning the dress, then school, now this.

Arriving home at last, Lorelai climbed the stairs silently, glad to find it was only Sofia in kitchen, preparing dinner. "Hmm...love that God damn club," she muttered.

A few minutes later, Lorelai left the bathroom, glad that part was done. All she needed to do was wait. She fell onto her bed, her curly black hair unfurling around her. She'd considered just throwing the stupid thing away. It was probably a waste of money. Lorelai'd been going to get cones often lately, that was probably it.

It seemed too soon when the timer went off. Lorelai didn't move for at least two minutes, but, finally, the incessant beeping got to her.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom, and the beeping suddenly became a pounding in her head. Lorelai didn't move a muscle, as if her movements would make time start again and there would be no changing the color on the strip. Finally, she picked up the tiny contraption to verify what she feared most - _the strip was pink._

Finally, the beeping came to her again, louder in her ears than even the ringing that had quickly taken its place. She picked up the timer and threw it into the shower curtain, where it slipped quickly past and slammed into the wall, it horrific beeping stopping with a crash.

Lorelai leaned against the wall of the bathroom, the tester still in her hand. She let herself slide to the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks, her pretty blue eyes holding no more excitement, no more passion, just pain and pure misery.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. No comments here - R&R please. (BTW, never saw Dear Emily & Richard, but I read the script, and I realized they screwed up. My version is going to be more like the first season's descriptions, with a different 'proposal' than season 3...aiya.)**


	5. An Attempt to Cry

**The R&R is slowing to a trickle...that makes me sad! **

**Okay, this is where the drama truly begins. She's telling Christopher right away, but the parents she's holding back on...Chris spills the beans first... This'll be a two-parter because it seems I have a mild case of that horrendous disease commonly known as _writer's block!_ This affliction has gotten me often, but I'll try my best - honest!**

**Epona - I mentioned earlier, I'm not staying true to the Dear Emily & Richard episode...hehe...and I liked my version better - more risque! Much to my dismay, this fic has been harder to write than I'd have anticipated. It's hard to keep it going, keep your interest and still get the story across. I'll get back into it, though. Promise!**

**I need your opinion on something. I saw scenes from the season finale - is Rory NUTS...(cry) So I might get inspired to start a whole different fic for that...(cry again) I dunno...since the whole Dean-thing I've grown more attached to Lorelai than Rory, despite the fact that I'm the Rory in a very Rory-Lorelai relationship...but Rory has kind of lost her glitter...then again, Dish won't give me my WB, so maybe I should shush. **

**Give me your takes & R&R on this chapter PLEASE!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorelai'd had a long night the long before. She'd let herself cry while she fell asleep, wondering a lot of things. How would Christopher react? How would his parents react? How would _her_ parents react? God, she dreaded the day she would have to tell them.

Chilton was a nightmare for days like this, Lorelai had known that from the student body's reaction to finding out that Gilda Franklin was pregnant. Christopher was waiting for her by her locker, probably for their traditional makeout session before class was going to start and they had to seperate. Lorelai gave him a wide berth, tucking her long, curly black hair behind her ears.

Christopher, though, had spotted her from a long way off. Who couldn't with those amazing legs and remarkable eyes? He jogged to catch up with her. "Lore...do you want me to-?" He cut himself off. Lorelai looked pale and sick.

"Lore?"

"Stop, Christopher." She looked at the clock distractedly.

"Stop what? What's wrong?"

Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"Lorelai." Christopher leaned against the locker next to her's, his face concerned.

Lorelai grabbed up her books and slammed her locker shut, finally turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai wasted no breath in long explainations, she had to have enough to run, and she did. At least, she speed-walked to her lit class, away from Christopher.

Christopher felt the world shrink around him, and, for a moment, he felt sick, dizzy, and trashed. _Lorelai's pregnant._ The words kept running through his mind, and he stood there dumbly for another two minutes until the bell rang, and he finally went to class.

The entire period, he didn't hear or learn any new Spanish word. He was too dazed, and kept thinking of what he could do, what was the proper thing to do.

He saw Lorelai again two periods later, and it was quickly obvious she was trying to avoid him. "Lorelai!" he called out, trying to get to her side.

"What, Chris? You know I cut it close to chemistry." Lorelai avoided his eyes and kept her gaze in front of her.

"Lorelai, I've been thinking about it for a while-"

"All of three periods. Big whoop." Lorelai's voice came out overly cold. "I had all night. Alone."

Christopher frowned and grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her and planting himself directly in front of her. "Don't be like that, Lorelai. You know I want to help."

"No offense, but I really think you've already done your part in contributing to the situation."

"That's not fair!" Christopher said in a low voice.

"You want to know what's not fair? Try growing up in that house - the Gilmore household, where everything is perfect. The candlesticks are constantly six inches apart," her voice was in a lovely, perfect sound to eccentuate the propriety of the Gilmore household, "and heaven forbid if someone bumps it to the side a centimeter." Her eyes narrowed. "You know what we've done, Christopher? We've knocked both candlesticks to the _floor!"_

Lorelai tried moving around him, but he stopped her. "Lorelai."

"WHAT, Chris?" Lorelai was so frightened, but she didn't want to be around Chris - he was only going to worsen the situation.

"Marry me, then we can fix this."

Stunned, Lorelai felt her jaw drop some. She was shocked, and had to blink a few times before the words sank in and she finally understood their meaning. In the true literal sense of _saved by the bell_, the bell rang, and Lorelai moved past him. "I'm late for chem lab," she muttered, rushing away as the halls cleared, leaving Chris standing alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**K. Tell me what you think. I kinda got off on a roll - it was fun! Hehe. K...gimme R&R people! NOW! **


	6. Lacking in Something or Other

**First off, I need to apologize - I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Things in my family life has been going down the tubes, so I slacked a lot. **

**Second, I had a few comments, so I just want to remind - I'm not following the _Dear Emily and Richard_ version of this. I finally got the DVD set of season 3 for my b-day (they skipped season 2, dangit!...come quickly Christmas!) so I got to see it, and I must say that it didn't change my mind. I'm going with Season 1 version, with my little tidbits.**

**Hehe! Enjoy, & please R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lorelai had holed herself up in her room, schoolbooks strewn across her bed. Emily knew something was wrong - Lorelai had annual study sessions whenever she was upset. She tried not to worry, but it was the second night that Lorelai had missed dinner because of her depressed state.

Richard sat at the other end of the table, a newspaper folded up beside him. The couple was silent. Emily moved her chopped up vegetables with a lemon butter sauce around on her plate next to the immaculately chosen porkchops. She wasn't hungry when her daughter was so...depressed. What was going on that was making Lorelai the way she was for such a long period of time? It normally lasted a day at most.

It had been a week.

Normally, Emily let her daughter do her own thing - it was so hard to get that girl under control. "Richard," Emily said suddenly.

Richard looked up from his plate, raising his eyebrows at his wife. "Yes, Emily?"

"I'm worried about Lorelai."

"Oh, Emily." Richard moved to unfold his newspaper. "She probably has a big test coming up, it's no great dilemma."

"Richard, I-"

"No, Emily. Let it rest. She'll be back to normal in a few days."

"Who will be?" Lorelai asked suddenly from the stairs. She looked pale, her hair lank hanging around her shoulders. All of Lorelai's vitality seemed to have drained out of her.

Richard looked stunned - not only was his wife correct, but his daughter looked as if she were about to pass out at any moment. "Lorelai!"

Clear, concise blue eyes looked at him curiously, as if she were completely clueless about her current state. "Yes?"

"Lorelai, will you come sit and eat?" Emily's voice had taken on her usual tone, expecting Lorelai to refuse, but she surprised them.

"Sure." She stumbled slightly down the last few steps, but both of the elder Gilmores were too stunned to stand and help - as if they would have, anyway. She sat down even as Wilma, her mother's latest endeavor in a maid, hurried to get a placesetting and food.

The rest of dinner was silent, but Richard knew Emily was giving him those 'I-told-you-so' looks.

Emily unexpectedly ordered dessert, ice cream and fudge, Lorelai's favorite. Looking at her mother, she knew that the Great Emily Gilmore wanted to find something out. Lorelai knew what, however, she wouldn't break down and spit it out. They'd find out in time.

Halfway through their equally silent dessert, the doorbell rang, and as soon as Wilma turned the knob, Christopher broke through it, rushing into the dining room.

"Well, Christopher-" Richard started, but was abruptly cut off.

Lorelai stood up to meet this assault head-on. She was already looking a mixture of sad and angry.

"Lorelai! How could you drop a bomb like that on me and then freeze me out?" His words were loud, and added more furvor as he gesticulated angerly. "There's been a million ideas running through my head of what you've done to yourself!"

"You honestly think I would do something like that?" Lorelai asked him, hurt that he thought she could ever be such a person. She instinctively put her hands on her stomach. "I never asked for it, but I would never,_ never_ do something like that!"

Christopher frowned hard. "You can't just say that you're pregnant and walk away, Lore."

At this both Emily and Richard stood up, Emily's face turning sheet white while Richard's slowly escalated from red to purple. "What?" Richard braced himself against the table as he stared wildly at Christopher.

"Why couldn't I, Chris?" Lorelai's blue eyes begged for Christopher's understanding, which didn't come. "I needed time to take it in, to decide what I was going to do, hash out some sort of plan, be it short or long term. And I sure as hell didn't want _this._ I needed to figure out what I wanted before they were going to decide for me."

Emily felt as if she were hyperventilating, and prayed that this was some sort of nightmare, rather than actually taking place in her immaculately decorated dining room.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and more voices entered the vicinity.

Lorelai looked at Christopher, shocked. "You _didn't_...you can't've already told them." He looked at her apologetically, cinching the situation and how bad it was about to get. She put a hand to her forehead. "God, Chris, can't you keep a secret?"

"Not like this one...what did you expect me to do?"

"Keep your mouth _shut!_" Lorelai headed for the stairs, Christopher trailing after her as Straub and Francine stepped into the dining room.

"Your _slut_ of a daughter - Chris said - _what_ is going on, Richard?" Straub was livid.

Richard looked at Straub a moment, seeming to debate what to do next, Straub's son at the staircase, holding his impregnated daughter by the arm.

"My daughter is pregnant." Surprising the entire room, it was Emily's voice.

Tears coursed down Lorelai's cheeks. She sounded so disappointed...what was she supposed to do? Trying to blink the tears away, she climbed the stairs to the landing, where she collapsed, still hearing the voices that debated _her_ future, but where she hoped she could cry in peace, until Christopher came to comfort her. She rested her head on his chest and cried silently, seemingly forever, just waiting for the tears to stop coming, but it never seemed they would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please R&R...have I redeemed myself?**


	7. Glad Tidings Not Forthcoming

**I'm sorry it's taken so long, but life has caught up with me! I'm going on an internship to Walt Disney World in about a week, so I've been super-stressed these past few months.**

**(I'm writing this part having RETURNED from previously set internship…ha, it's been that long. So sorry, but I've had a few beggars want me to continue. Here goes.)**

**I hope that I can make up for it. Regarding my storyline, I'm going to speed things up a bit, have stops in the nine-month period & such.**

**I took count, BTW, so you understand it all ok (I was confusing myself, ha) and, according to my math, by a GUESTIMATION, Lorelai was pregnant by late March, so Rory would be born in late November, early December (remember she was saying to Rory how snowy and blizzarding it was), so this chapter takes place in early June. Yay!**

**Please R&R.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Were it even possible for the Gilmore household to become more tense, more cold, it raised to probably it's worst level in the next few weeks. Chilton became a constant level of hate on Lorelai's shoulders. She refused to speak to Christopher, who seemed to keep chiding her, trying to get her to speak to him, but Lorelai's lips refused to form kind words directed toward him.

Of course, within a week, Mitzi had caught wind of the situation, and the never-ending torment truly began. The little sticks and stones of hateful words followed Lorelai through the hallways, but she had to stick it out - it was her only escape from Richard and Emily Gilmore.

The realization that she was, indeed, on her own in this situation, hit Lorelai hard about a month and a half after her…'diagnosis.'

It was, more or less, a family reunion. People were pushing for Lorelai and Christopher to get married, but she was still refusing, flat out. Somehow her instincts were telling her that was the wrong decision.

Emily Gilmore had struck again. With a broad smile to her daughter, she stood in the doorway, where Lorelai, looking rather pale from morning sickness, was trying to concentrate on her schoolwork.

"Lorelai, I've no idea why, but suddenly, half of the family has come! And Straub and Francine are here with Christopher." Emily raised her eyebrows, smile fading into a thin, frustrated line when Lorelai didn't move. "Lorelai, would you please get dressed and come downstairs?"

"No," Lorelai said bluntly, flipping the page of her Chemistry book – like she needed any more information on _that_ subject.

Crossing her arms, Emily gave her that 'do-or-die' look that meant so much. "Family is here, visitors to congratulate you. As they are here to see _you_, _you_, specifically, need to go downstairs and be the hostess I raised you to be."

Bright blue eyes lifting to gaze at her mother in frustration, Lorelai frowned. "Look, Mom, I didn't invite them, I didn't ask to be congratulated, I didn't ask to be pregnant, so would you mind not bothering me? I've got an exam on Monday that I'd rather not fail."

"Oh, Lorelai, why are you so determined to hinder me? The school year is over tomorrow, you can't make me think that you don't already know all there is to know on the subject."

Hanging her head, Lorelai adjusted so she could better face her mother. "I can't defend myself more than I already have, so I'll give it to you straight up – I don't want to go."

"Lorelai Gilmore, I raised you to be a proper lady, and you will act as such. Get dressed and go downstairs." Emily's voice was no-nonsense, and, had Lorelai been feeling better, she would have argued, but Emily was gone before she could raise her courage once more.

So, slowly and hesitatingly, Lorelai finally managed to pull on her clothes and stepped from her room and down the stairs.

It was hell, Lorelai was sure of it. Every time someone saw her, they turn to her, eager to hear the story of Emily Gilmore's daughter and her fall from society. But then, just as Lorelai began to speak to them, Emily showed up and started spilling Lorelai's guts, as if she had a knife and just cut out all her secrets; or, sometimes, they just turned away when Lorelai opened her mouth.

And then Straub found her.

His dark eyes were daggers of hate and unrelenting rage, making Lorelai cringe before he'd even reached her. "Well, hello Lorelai. I was hoping to see you here."

"I'll bet you were," Lorelai muttered into her cup as she brought it to her lips.

"Pardon?" Straub ask, cocking his eyebrows, already silver with age.

"Nothing, how are you, Mr. Hayden?" Lorelai asked with false cheerfulness, a broad smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't know, I-" Straub started, but before he could finish, Lorelai turned and walked away from him.

Chris may have an issue with her, but, in her mind, his parents had no dealings with her.

Supposedly, as far as Lorelai could figure from what her mother had said, this party was for her, and yet, she was probably the only person not talking to anybody.

Who was she kidding? She was a disappointment to society, she'd made the ultimate screw up and no one cared about her.

Suddenly, it kicked in. Lorelai was alone. Tears slid down her cheeks as she made her way to the door way. She could hear the rain before she opened it and flung herself into the dark abyss of the thunder and wind.

Water slapped her face in cool drops as she ran. Her heels sank into the fertile mud, so she left them behind, just wishing for something more, and yet knowing there would be nothing.

She was alone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, I'm back. I hope, lol. Finally got this part up and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
